PokéShipping Ash&Misty
by Goomieon
Summary: Todo comenzó con un chispazo del que prendió el amor. La historia de una amistad y de su final.


Al fin salgo de Pueblo Paleta. Solo tengo como compañero a Pikachu, pero por ahora no necesito más, ya iré capturando Pokémon. Todo es nuevo para mi, es tan extraño y a la vez tan especial… tengo toda una región por explorar y conocer y un montón de Pokémon que ver. De repente Pikachu se escapa, le grito para que vuelva pero al ver que pasa de mí salgo corriendo tras él. Maldito bicho, es muy rápido. Le sigo por el bosque, entre piedras, ramas y hojas. Cuando lo consigo alcanzar está junto a una bici calcinada y a su lado una chica en el suelo, bastante enfadada por lo que veo

-¿No sabes controlar a tus Pokémon? ¡Se ha cargado mi único medio de transporte! ¿¡Ahora como se supone que volveré a casa!? – me grita en cuanto Pikachu se sube a mi hombro.

No se que responderle porque me he quedado admirando su belleza. Parece tener mi edad más o menos, tiene el pelo naranja recogido en una coleta alta a un lado y unos grandes ojos azules. Es preciosa aunque parece tener muy mala leche.

-Lo… lo siento… ha sido sin querer… me lo acaban de dar y yo… no se… te la pagaré si quieres… - respondo bastante cortado por la imponente chica.

-No tranquilo, no hace falta… ya me buscaré la vida…. – me contesta en un tono más suave pero duro aún así.

-¿Hacia a dónde vas? Quizás llevemos la misma dirección…-no puedo resistir la idea de intentar conocerla mejor

-Voy a Ciudad Verde, ¿y tú? – renuncia a su bici, inservible tras el ataque de Pikachu.

-También hacia allí – hago una pausa dudando - ¿te apetece que vayamos juntos? –pregunto esperanzado.

-Bueno… vale, así al menos tendré a alguien con quien hablar- bien, ha accedido, pienso tratando de ocultar una sonrisa de triunfo. -¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto?

-Soy Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta y este es Pikachu, aunque creo que ya lo conoces – digo con gesto tímido- ¿y tú?

- yo soy Misty – esboza una pequeña sonrisa que me contagia.

Así comenzó nuestro viaje por Kanto, al que luego se nos unió Brock, u chaval un poco raro pero buen amigo. Mis sentimientos por Misty iban creciendo, al igual que nuestra amistad, aunque teníamos muchas peleas pero siempre hacíamos las paces. A veces había algún chico que parecía interesado en ella, pero Misty no daba señales de corresponder. Eso me hacia crearme ilusiones, soñaba que n ole interesaban los demás porque me quería a mi pero luego me trataba como siempre y esas ilusiones se rompían.

Hasta que un día todo estalló. Yo me había enfadado porque por su culpa se me había escapado un Horsea salvaje, ya que ella también había querido capturarlo. También influyó el hecho de que el día antes había perdido un combate importante contra Gary y aun estaba de mal humor.

-¿¡Por que lo has hecho!? ¡Ya casi lo tenia! –le grité.

-¡Eres un egoísta! ¿Te crees que todos los Pokémon solo los puedes capturar tú?

-¡Ese era mío! ¡Estaba a punto de conseguirlo y tú te has metido por medio!

-¡Pero yo lo vi antes! ¡No se porque decidí venir contigo!

-¡Nunca me has perdonado lo de tu bici! ¡Si no te caigo bien te podías haber ido hace mucho tiempo!

-¡No me he ido porque te quiero imbecil! – Misty estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas y ya no me podía creer que hubiera dicho eso.

-¿Qué… que… que… me quieres? – pregunte confundido. El enfado se me había pasado de golpe.

-Si, eso he dicho – dijo tímidamente en voz baja.

No pude resistirme e hice lo que llevaba queriendo hacer desde el día en que la conocí. Me acerque a ella, le agarre la barbilla y le levante la cabeza con suavidad para mirarla a los ojos, esos precioso ojos azules que tenia. Fue una mirada llena de sentimientos: cariño, amistad, pasión… y amor. Esboce una pequeña sonrisa que la pelirroja a la que mas quería correspondió y no pude retrasarlo mas, pose mis labios sobre los suyos y cerré los ojos a la vez que ella me devolvía el beso y ponía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me acercaba más a ella. Después de unos instantes maravillosos nos separamos y juntamos nuestras frentes.

-Yo también te quiero – le dije con una sonrisa.

-Y esa es la historia – concluyo con una sonrisa la mujer mirando con cariño a la chica que se sentaba en el suelo a sus pies.

-Es muy bonita mamá.

-Y lo mejor es que es real, ¿verdad Misty? –me senté junto a la mujer y le di un beso en la frente.

-Si – sonrió ella- y parece que fue ayer, Ash… y ya han pasado más de veinte años… pero bueno, se acabó el rememorar el pasado, ahora toca ir a cenar que ya es muy tarde.

Nos dirigimos los tres a la cocina, mientras nuestros queridos Pokémon se quedaban jugando en el salón.


End file.
